The Love of A Dragon
by Shooting Star Dragon 3000
Summary: What happens when a trainer with an unknown power, falls in love with a Latias that he has been searching for? Rated M for violence, swaer words, and maybe a few lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Of A Dragon

This is my first fanfic, so dont b a critque. This story will be about Latias and myself.

Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 1: A New Friendship

"Come on, Blaze. We have to kepp finding her". "But Gio, cant we take a break? You need to relax". "Ok". My Typhlosion, Blaze, was right. We have been looking for the pokemon from the hoenn reigon for 3 days. Then, out of nowhere, **SHE** came. As I looked behind me, i saw what i have been looking for: Latias. But, she didn't seem to be happy, she seemed scared. Before i had the chace to ask what happened, 3 team rocket goons surround me, Latias & Blaze. Then, 1 of the goons lokked straight at me. "Ok boy, just hand over the Latias & we wont hurt you", he said. I looked at Latias, she was really scared, and that made me furious. "if you want her", i said as she looked at me, "YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Then, my eyes went from calm blue to blood red, my red hair start to look like fire. Just as the rocket thugs looked at my eyes, they ran & screamed like little girls. As I started to calm down, i noticed that Latias passed out, and this made me worry. "come on, lets head to a pokemon center", said Blaze. I nodded, and took a heavy ball from my belt. "Come on out, Ray", i said as Ray, my Rayquaza , came out and roared. "ray, set a course for New Bark Town". He nodded as he lowered his head, so that me & blaze can ride on his back. as we took off, i embraced Latias with all my strength to keep her from falling. "hang on Latias, i'll get u back on ur feet in no time".

**Quite dramatic. But, dont worry fellow readers, there will be another chapter as soon as i find some free time. Read & review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Of A Dragon

I'm back. And i know that the first chapter was short, but thanks to the advice from jedimasterpest, this chapter will be longer. so, enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer:** I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 2: meories of the past

When we landed at New Bark Town, i returned Ray to his poke'ball, and carried Latias to my room. I opened the door and found that no1 was home. As i walked up the stairs, i found a note on my bedroom door:

_"Dear gio, i went to the sinnoh reigon for a vaction that will last 10 months. I have written down the number of the hotel room that im staying at. please take care and dont do any FUNNY business while im gone._

_-mom"._

Now that i know where my mom was, i opened the door and set the unconcious Latias on my bed. After i pulled the covers over her, i quietly closed the door. As soon as i was in the living room, Blaze was on the couch watching TV. I swear he's like sometimes. After 2hours, i heard a telepathic voice, coming from my room. I ran as fast as i could, opened the door, and found that Latias was having a nightmare, and by the looks of it, she was having a bad one. i walked to the sleeping pokemon and tried to wake her up. "Latias, wake up. LATIAS!" after I yelled her name, she flunged up, eyes opened and wide awake. she then looked at her surroundings, then looked at me. As her amber eyes made contacted with my sky blue eyes, i saw sad, scared, and... love? Latias then sprang up and hugged me tightly, seeing that she woke up from a nightmare, i allowed. "Did u save me, human?", she asked. "Of i did, who else would save u from Team Rocket?", i said as i smiled at the eon dragon, "But, the real question is: where is your brother Latios?". as i said Latios's name, Latias started to cry. "He sacrificed himself to save me. Those humans killed him, and your trying to kill me as well. Well your the one who will die!" When she said that, her eyes glowed blue, and shoved me to a wall using psychic. Just as she was preparing a Draco Meteor, my lucario, Kyle, came out of his poke'ball and kicked the attack through the celling. "Please listen, Gio wasn't going to kill you, he was just protecting you." he said as he saw the red aura surround Latias. "You lie. He's working for those people that killed my brother, the only family that i had." She yelled with anger & hatered in her voice. "let me prove to you that he's innocent." As soon as Kyle said that, he placed a paw on Latias's head. "What did you do to me?", she asked. "I gave you the ability to see aura." Kyle said as Latias saw white aura surround my body. Then, her eyes stopped glowing, and i fell on the floor. She floated towards me, unconcious from the psychic attack. "I'm so sorry about this. He took care of when i was knocked-out... so i'm going to take care of him." She said as she carried me to my bed, and pulled the covers over my sleeping form. "I'll never leave this spot until you wake up."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yes, this chapter will have a part2. And yes, i know be slammed to a wall by a psychic pokemon is painful, but i dont give damm. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Of A Dragon

Hello readers. this chapter wil be in Latias's POV. And like i said in the previous chapter, this will be the 2nd part of memories of the past. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 3: memories of the past part 2

**Latias's POV:** Oh, i feel terrible hurting this human. All he was doing was protecting me, and took out my anger at him just because humans killed my brother. Maybe not all humans are cruel as latios told me. After the accident, i watched over this human, not leaving his room until he was awake. 3 weeks have past, and when i woke up (watching during the night made me sleepy), i saw his eyes open. He looked at his surroundings, then looked at me. "how long have i been out?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head. "you've been unconcious for 3 weeks. Im sorry about taking my anger out on you." I was expecting him yelling at me, or hitting me. But, instead, he smiled at me, like that didnt even bother him. "its ok, i get used to people or wild pokemon attacking me. Besides, im a tough trainner, i've been through worst. Plus, i know exactly how you feel about losing someone you look up to." he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. As he said that, my eyes started to tear-up. "No you dont. You know nothing about losing a brother." i said as i started to cry. "try losing your only father." i stopped crying when he said that. Then, the most crazy idea popped into my head. "Can i see what happened to your father using Sight Share?" I said as I start to calm down. "Sure, but dont go full power on it, my head still hurts a bit." He said. "Ok, here it goes." as soon as i lightly touched his forehead, start to see images of the boy and his father. Then, i saw the one image that i was looking for. (This will transition from Latias's POV to this memory in this sequence of the chapter)_**. It was Midnight. During a big storm, there was a knock at Helios Accetturo"s cabin door. Helios is a Pokemon researcher, mainly on legendary pokemon. He was famous for researching all the legendary pokemon that most didnt find. This time, he was researching 2 legendary sibiling pokemon: Latios and Latias. These 2, however, are only children. Latios was 7 years old (same age as his son, Gio) and Latias was 6 years old. Most of the time, Gio would come over to his fathers cabin to either help his dad, or just play w/ the pokemon. Mainly, Gio played with Latias most of the time. Now back to this day. Helios opened the door to find 10 Team Rocket thugs entering. Then the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, came in. "what do u want?" Helios asked w/ anger in his voice. Then, Giovanni pulled out a .45 caliber, pointing it at Gio. "give us the 2 legendary's or your son dies." He said as Helios was shocked to hear this threat. "Never." Then, Giovanni cocked his gun. "very well." Helios stood in front of his son as Giovanni took the shot. Then, Gio woke up to see his dad dead on the floor. "DADDY. NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, DADDY. PLEASE". As Gio was crying, Giovanni began to laugh, seeing the great pokemon researcher protect his son. However, he stopped laughing as soon as he saw Gio surrounded by a white aura. Gio then turned to see his father's killer. Gio's calm, peaceful eyes turned bright, blood red, and his red hair soon started to look like fire. All the thugs started to run for their lives, but when Giovanni lokked at the young boy's red eyes, he too started to run. **_(Transitioning back to Latias's POV). 'i remember now. Oh Gio, im so sorry for you'. Latias then returned to the real world, back into Gio's room. "Oh Gio, that must have terrible for you. You must have felt bad that day." I said as he started to cry. "Dont cry, it'll be okay. Just let all out." He, suprisingly, started to cry on my shoulder. i then pulled him into an embrace, trying to calm him down.

Okay, maybe i added too much drama in this chapter, but i dont care. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hey guys, sorry that i didnt update this for a while. The finals are just starting to boggle my brain, but i have started to write rough drafts for some of the chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Pokemon**

Chpater 4: A Morning Surprise

After crying for 5 minutes,i fell asleep in Latias's arms. She then put me back in my bed, putting the covers over me. As she started to leave, she looked at my sleeping body. 'He sure looks cute when he is asleep, maybe I should keep him company', she thought as she crawled into my bed, laying her head on my chest. 'Oh Gio, if only u knew how I truely feel about you'.

_The next day_: It was 8:00 in the morning, the sunlight hitting my face. As I opened my eyes, my face turned red when i found Latias sleeping next to me wuth her head resting on my chest. 'Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep... WAIT, did i just said that? OH MY GOD, am I falling in love with?' as I kept thinking, Latias fluttered her amber eyes open. "Good morning", she said, smiling at me. "Latias, why did you sleep with me?", I asked as I kept my cool. But that plan failed when she suddenly started to snuggle on me. "Because after what i saw yesterday about your past, I decided to sleep with you in case you had a nightmare." Her voice sound like she was concerned. "Thanks for caring Latias. Now can you meet with the others while i take a shower?" She unwrapped her sort, furry arms around me and started to float to the living room. "Okay, but make it quick, I'm getting hungry." I laughed as I to the bathroom that was across my room.

Blaze's POV: It was a typical saterday. By the sound of water running, Gio's in the shower right on schedule. I, on the other hand, was left in charge of making sure the other pokemon dont fight, unless it was a practice battle. Then, I saw Latias in the living room. 'I knew those two cared for eachother. Well, better find out what happened last nite.' "Kyle, you mind taking my shift for a bit?" i asked the lucario. "sure thing, bro." Ever since he was a riolu and i was a quilava, we have been like brothers. I walked into the living room to find oyt that Latias wasn't in here. Then I realized that she has the ability to turn herself invisable. I walked back outside to find Latias and my wife Ember, an archanine, playing tag with my son Pyro, a Male growlithe. 'Maybe I'll ask her tomarrow.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

**yes,m there will be a part 2 to this chapter. Plus, i will throw in a school dance in chapter 6 or 7. so be pacient fellow readers, for the drama has just begun.**

**Read and Review & no flameing this story UNDER ANY CIRCUNSTANCES**


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hello ladies and gent's. This is Shooting Star Dragon 3000 here w/ a new chapter. For a heads-up, this chapter's setting time is in febuary, and chapter 1's was january 5th. Now that the confusion is out of the way, on with the story. **

"regular talking"

'thoughts'

_'telepathy'_

**Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon, just the main HUMAN character.**

Chapter 5: the new student look's familiar

_My POV_: It was now monday, january 31st. As usual, i find Latias in my bed next to me. I looked at my clock and it was 5:30 AM. I then petted her head, waking her up. "Latias, I have to go to my school today. But I promise that I'll introduce you to the others later, ok?" She didn't want me to leave me, but she knew that i have an education that I had to finish. She then opened her arms, letting me go from her embrace. I then headed to the shower, dried off, got dressed in blue jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and my lucky white sweater. I then recived my back-pack from Blaze at the door, jumped on my chopper and headed to school. I arrived at poke'-university in 5 minutes. I parked my bike, took off my helmet, and pushed the alarm button on my watch, securing my bike from theives. Since 1st period didnt start unitl 9:00, i decide to let the school know of my return. I opened the main front doors, and everyone went silent for 10 seconds. Then, my usual crowd of annoying fan-girls started to charge at me. 'just like old times' i thought as i used teleport to transport myself to my 1st period: Pokemon study. As 9:00 came, the bell rang and my classmates were happy to see me, including my best friend Mallory Jones. Then our teacher, Professer Oak, came and everyone went quiet. "Good morning class. I have 2 anousments before we begin. First, as everyone knows, Gio has returned-" everyone in the class started to clap after he said that. "Settle down. Now, the second anousment is that we have a new student. I would like to welcome Lati." When she entered, I couldnt keep my eyes off her. She had long red hair that went half way to her back, a white t-shirt with a blue curved triangle in the middle, red pants that matched her hair color, and bright ambers eyes. 'WAIT, i know those eyes. _Latias, is that you?'_ I said to her using telepathy. _'Who else?I knew would find out sooner or later, but didnt expect you to find out that fast.'_ She giggled as she responded back. "Ok Lati, there's an empty seat by Gio, so go ahead and take a seat." Professer Oak was smart yet dumb to do this. Smart because i want to make sure she doesnt cause any trouble. Dumb because I had a very tiny crush on her. 'Well, at least this cant get any worse.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Now I know what you're thinking, but hey its part of tyhe story line. Besides, this love story so of course i'm going to make Latias go to school.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Of A Dragon

**Yes, I'm doing 2 chapters in 1 day. This time, like chapter 3, this chpater will be in Lati's (a.k.a. Latias) POV. SO, enjoy and review what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon, and this goes for every chapter in this story**

Chapter 6: Unwravling Secerets

Lati's POV: For my first day, i was starting to become popular like Gio. So far, my other class's were pretty good. The next period was lunch, and to make it even better, i was in the same lunch period as Gio. When I found where Gio was, there were fan-girls surrounding him. With every bit of courage i have, i walked over to Gio's table and got the girl's attention. "Hey, give the guy some space will ya? You dont need to swarm him all the time." With that said, one of the girls walked up to me, stairing me the eyes. "Why dont you make us, newbie." My anger started to rize, but Gio stoppped me. _'Dont Latias, let Mallory handle this.' _He telepathicly said, in a serious tone. _'ok, Gio'_ with that responce, Gio's best friend, Mallory, got up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You better listen to her Rachel, if you know whays good for you." Rachel then froze in fear by Mallory's threat. Then, she and the other fan girl;s started to back away from Gio, leaving me, him & Mallory at the table. "Thanks Mallory." "Dont metion it. For a legendary pokemon in disguise, you sure were brave standing up for Gio." I suddenly froze, trying to think of an excuse. "Dont worry, your seceret is save with me. Speaking of secerets, did you know that Gio has a band?" I was reliefed that Mallory said she will keep my true identity a seceret, but then confused when she told me about Gio's band. "No i didnt. Is that why he is so popular?" Then, i got my answer, but from Gio. "Yep, my band is the reason why im so popular. Anyway, Mal (A/N: short for Mallory) did you find a date for the valentines day dance?" "Nope, because im not going. Did you?" He sighed like he was depressed. "No. With all my fans swarming me, i cant think." Then, i said something that i would probably regret. "Could i be your date?" Then, he looked at me, blushing madly. "Um... uh... S-Sure. I dont see why not." I was screaming in my mind 'YES, MY GOING TO A DATE WITH THE MAN OF MY DREAMS'. "But Gio, aren't we going to go shopping for the dance?" "Of course Lati, but we'll do that tomarrow after school." I nodded to his response and began to eat my poffin's that i whipped up myself. 'Im the luckiest pokemon alive.'

**Yes, this story will have some rivalary in it, but yeah its school what do expect. Now, the song for the prom chapter will be Knight of the Wind by Crush 40. For those that do know this song, good. If not, then go to and type in the search box 'Knight of the Wind'.**

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hello readers. I'm back and roaring for action. Just kidding, i'm back with a roaring new chapter. And I humblely thank warrior of six blades & BlueEyedVampire92 for being big fans of my story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: you've read this 6 times, so you get the idea**

Chapter 7: Dance Of Love part1

_My POV:_ (A/N: yes, Gio, the main human character in the story is none other than me.) It was 3:10 pm, Tuesday Febuary 1st. I promised Latias that I would take her shopping for a dress. We are now at the goldenrod city mall. "Wow Gio, this place is huge." "I agree Lati. Now, I need to go to a store really quick and I'll be back to buy your dress for you, ok?" She looked disappointed, but was happy after ?I told her that I would pay for her dress. She nodded and i quickely zoomed off to my usual store "The Hall Of Origin". As i entered the store, Heard a familiar female voice. "Gio, it's nice to see you again." I turned around to see a Arceus Pokemorph. "Hey Ariel, nice to see you to. Do you have what I ordered?" "Let me check. Shadow honey, do you have Gio's package back there?" Then, a Zoroark came out with my package. "Here you go, Gio. Good luck with the song." "Thanks Shadow, I need all the luck I can get." With the package in my hands, I teleported to where Latias is. "Hey Lati, ready to go?" "Yep, and I found the perfect outfit, but you have wait until the dance." With that said, I purchased her outfit, called out Ray, and headed back to Newbark. 5:00 came around and i told Lati that me and my band had to practice (A/N: the other band members and the band name will be revealed in the next chapter). When we were done, it was 9:00. So, we called it a night and went straight to bed. The Next Day (_Lati's POV_): Today started like yesterday when I entered Gio's school. Almost every boy in the entire school was asking for my phone nuber, and I denided them, except Gio because he was taking care of me. During lunch, however, Gio asked me if I could help with decorating for the dance, which I obevisly accept. When we finshed our lunch's, we headed to the school's gym because the dance was being held there. "Hey Lati, you think you can get these streamers hung up?" Even though I heard what he asked, I was lost looking into those sky blue eyes. "S-Sure Gio." He handed me the streamers and I went to a section that had no streamers. I was so happy, that I nearly fell off the ladder that I was on. But, all Of that almost went bad when Rachel saw me helping with decorations. While I was just about to finish, Rachel pushed on the ladder and I started to fall. Then, Gio jumped high enough to catch me in his arms and landed on his feet. When I opened my eyes, from think that I was going to die, what I saw made me blush like crazy. Me and Gio's faces were 2 inches apart from eachother. "Lati, you ok?"He asked in a concered tone. "I think I sprained my ankle, but I'm fine." As i answered his question, he gave me a smile which I melted from. "Mal, can you be in charge of the setting up for a few days?" When he said that, I knew that he really did cared about me. "Sure, just dont take too long." Gio nodded as he used teleport to transport us to the nurse's office. After 2 hours, the nurse said that I cant walk for at least a week. 'Maybe I should thank Rachel for bringging me and Gio more closer. Arceus, thank you for granting my wish.' I thought as Gio put me in a wheelchair and we both headed to his house.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Not bad, right? Any who, like i said on chapter 6, the song for the next chapter will be "Knight of the Wind" by Crush 40. But, I'm having trouble looking for the exact lyrics for the song. So, if either master of six swords or BlueEyedVampire92 can find the full song's lyrics for me, I will be greatfull. Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Latias:**** Hello everyone. Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but Gio, a.k.a. Shooting Star Dragon 3000, has asked me to make these announcements: **

**1. Chapter 9 will be uploaded on Valentines day. **

**2. The next chapter will be the longest one he has done in this story. **

**3. Be prepared, because the romance will increase 100 fold.**

**Well, good bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hello, reaers. I'm back with a brand-spanking new chapter. Unlike the others, this chapter is the longest one i have ever done (yet).Anywho, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT POKEMON WHAT SO EVER**

Chapter 8: dance of love part 2

_Monday, Febuary 7th (My POV):_ Since Lati's ankle was broken, I asked the dean if I could care for her until she recovers. The dean, was none other than my uncle: Zeus Accetturo.

He was my dad's identical twin brother, except the blond hair and green eyes. Ever since my dad died, Zeus was like a father figure to me.

Anyway, while I was taking care of Lati, there was a knock at my front door. It was Frank the mailman (A/N: yes, I added a mailman in this chapter, that's because of waht's coming up).

"Hey Gio, I got a package for ya, from your dad before he died". I was surprisedthat my dad sent me a package before his death. Now I was getting confused.

As usual, i signed the paper and Frank handed me the package. As I went to my (and Lati's) room, Latias saw that I was not happy.

"Gio, is everything ok?" "Latias, this package is from my father before he died." Then, I started to cry, which then Latias used Psychic to levitate herself towards me and hugged me, Her hugs always calm me down for some reason.

As I stopped crying, I put Latias back into my bed and opened the package. After I was done shuffling through the stirofoam, I found a letter and a strange necklace.

I decided to read the letter first before trying on the necklace. As i read it, I was both surprised and shocked at the same time. "Gio, what does the letter say?", Latias asked, now acting very concerned.

"Probably the answers to all of my questions, Latias." I replied to her question, sitting right next to her on the bed, reading her the letter:

_**Dear Gio, **_

_**i'm writing this letter to because it's time you know about your birth. You see, on our way to the hospital, your mother and I were somehow transported to the Reverse world. I didnt know how we got there until Giratina showed up. You see, I saved Giratina back in the Sinnoh Reigon from a group called Team Galatic. With the help of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, not only did I put Team Galatic out of business, Giratina decided to come with me during my adventure. But, one day, I saw Giratina was feeling home sick. So I told him that I would release him so he can be back in his world, but we would still be friends. Anyway, when Giratina saw me, I asked him if he can make sure your mother have birth of a healthy baby. He roared in agreement, and used his power inorder for the baby to be healthy. I thanked him and he transported us back in the ambulance. When we arrived, that was when you came. But, as u grew older, I noticed that Giratina also gave you some of his DNA. Yes, You were born a poke-morph. Also, Giratina gave me one of his Genrious Orb's, tell me to give to you when you were ready. This orb will unlook the poke-DNA inside you, turning you into your true form. Take care of your mother, your pokemon, and Latias. **_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Your Father: Helios Accetturo.**_

As I finished reading the letter to Latias, she was just as surprised as I am. "So, you're a Giratina poke-morph?"

"Yes, I guess I am. You probably hate now, don't you?" I asked with my head down, facing the floor.

"Gio, I never hate you for anything. I really care about you." She answered as she moved up right next to me.

"What do mean by-" I was cut off as Latias gave a full-blown kiss. She then pulled away when she realised what she did.

"I'm sorry Gio. I-I didn't know what came over me. I-" I silenced her as I gave her the same kiss she gave me.

"Latias, I have to tell you something. I... i love you." I whispered the last 3 words. "What did you say?" asked Latias, hopeing she heard what she thinked she heard.

"I LOVE YOU, LATIAS!" I yelled, enough to realised that I told her my deepest darkest secret.

I was expecting a Psychic attack or a Mist Ball. Instead, Latias suddenly hugged me, crying onto my chest.

"Oh Gio, you dont know how long I wanted to hear you say that. Truth is, I love you too." She wasn't crying sad tears, she was crying tears of joy.

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down a little bit. When Latias stopped crying, we shared a very passionate kiss, one that lighted fireworks in our heads.

When we pulled apart, it was 7:30 pm. "Lati, lets get some sleep. After all, we have school tomarrow."

I got off the bed, changed into my PJ's, and crawled in bed with my new girlfriend. "Good night my knight of the shadows. "Good night my beautiful rose dragon."

_Thursday, Febuary 10th, Poke'-University:_ It was nice to be back in school, especially with my new girlfriend. I found it ironic that my date to the dance is the one i'm dating.

It was now lunch time, where me and Lati would eat together on the roof top. But when I teleported to the roof top, Lati wasn't there.

As I started to panic, I heard Lati's voice in my head. _'Gio, help me. I'm being surrounded by a bunch of guy's that want to rape me.'_

When she told me the last part, I became filled with rage._ 'Hang on, Lati. I'm coming to get you."_

By following Lati's aura, i found her being cornered by my arch-enemy: Cody. When I arrived, he turned around saw me.

"Well look who's here. I see that the trash hasn't been takened out, guess I'll have to do it myself."

He began to charge at me, whiched I easily dodged. "You never learn, do you? You forget, I'm more faster than last time."

"And you forget that I have backup, you useless pile of crap." With a snap of his fingures, his 2 goons started to punch and kick me until I was on the floor.

I then looked at Cody when his thugs lifted me up. "Now you will watch as I make this girl mine."

As he approched her, he turned around to find his thugs on the ground and me levitating. "Big mistake, bastard. SHADOW DRAGON POWER."

As I shouted those words, my body began to glow with my Genrious orb necklace. When the light faded, both Cody and Lati were surprised.

I was now in my poke-morph form: an Origin form Giratina. "You think you can beat me, think again."

As he charged at me again, I easily dodged it and kicked his back using Shadow Sneak. "Now, if you ever hurt any of my friend or touch my girlfriend again..." I fired an Aura Sphere at a near-by window. "I wont miss."

I picked up Lati, carring her bridal-style, and flied out the window I blasted. "You ok, Lati?"

"I am now that you're here." She replied and gave me a peck on the cheek. We then headed back to the school's roof top, enjoying our lunch's together as we usually do.

**Wow... didn't see that coming. Anyway, there will be a part 3 next chapter where the dance will take place. And if I misspelled the name of the orb that turns Giratina into its origin form, my bad. Yes, I know that a poke-morph is supposed to be an offspring of a human and a Pokemon, but it's my story so deal with it.**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hello everyone. Now, I know I promised you the dance chapter, but I swear that it will be the next chapter. So, enjoy this exciting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 9: dance of love part 3

_Saturday, Febuary 12th, Accetturo household (my POV):_

Like my usual Saturday morning, the sun's rays would hit my face, causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes to find my beautiful Latias in my arms.

I smiled at her sleeping form, then decided to wake her up to make sure that we dont sleep in today. I leaned my head towards hers and kissed her cheek, causing her to open her sparkling, beautiful amber eyes.

"Good morning my eon princess, ready for what I got planned today?" She replied by giving a good morning kiss. We then pulled away, trying to get some oxygen in our lungs.

"You bet I'm ready my renegade prince. Mind if I take a shower first?" "Of course, Lati. Remember, this place is your home too."

Latias got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Meanwhile, I went downstairs to the kitchen and started make everyone's breakfast: poffin's for all of my pokemon, pancakes and scrambled eggs for me, and poffin pancakes for Latias.

When I gave the pokemon their breakfast and put the food on the table, Latias came downstairs in a red t-shirt w/ her blue triangle symbol on the front and a white skirt that went below her knee's.

"Wow, I must be the luckiest poke-morph to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you, Lati." "And I must be the luckiest legendary to have a boyfriend as handsome as you, Gio."

After we compliment eachother and finished our breakfast, I went upstairs to wash up for today. I came back down wearing dark gray jeans, a golden-yellow t-shirt, a red sweat-shirt, and black fingerless gloves and shoes.

After I went to the backyard to tell Blaze and Kyle that they are in charge, me and Lati went to the garage and got on my motor-chopper. When I started the engine, Latias started to squeeze my gut tight.

"Dont worry Lati, I'll slow down if you feel a bit scared ok?" She nodded and we headed off to our first destination that I had planned for today.

The first stop was the town's Red Robin's resteraunt. When we entered, were greeted by someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hey there big bro, it's good to see again." I then saw my little adpoted brother: Xavier. "Hi Xavs, how are you donig?"

"Pretty good. So, who's the red-headed cutie?" Xavier definetly picked the wrong time to act perverted right now. _'I happen to be Latias, your brother's girlfriend. So don't blow my cover or I will hurt you with a Draco Meteor, Get it?'_ Oy, sometimes I wished that Xavier wouldn't be such a pervert. "Got it." _'Good'._

After that, Xavier directed us to our table. "Hey Gio, nice to see you here." As the waitress arrived, I turned to find out that it was Ariel.

"Hey Ariel. Oh, Ariel meet my girlfriend Lati. Lati, this is Ariel, she's a Arceus poke-morph."

"Nice to meet you, Ariel." "Ditto. Wow Gio, you do know that everyone at your school will be jealous of you two love-birds."

After the two girls got done with the introduction, Ariel delivered me and Latias's food: two rad robin burgers and two sprites.

"Oh Gio, I'm really enjoying our date together." "I'm glade you are. Now, I'll pay the bill and we'll be on our way to our second destination."

After paying for the bill, we headed to place #2. It was already 1:30, and everything was going exactly as schedualed.

I then parked at the school's pokemon gym. "Ok Lati, this place is specially built to be industructable to all pokemon attacks from both pokemon and poke-morphs. So, I want you to be with me before any of my battles start ok?"

"Yes, i understand what you mean. Just be careful, my renegade knight." She sounded a little worried, but I knew how to fix that.

I pulled Latias in a passionate kiss, and I could tell she was starting to relax. "You know I always do, my eon dragon princess."

We entered the gym, and went to the front desk to register for the tornament by Nurse Joy. "Hello, are you two here for the tornament?"

"Lati's here just to watch, I'm participating in the tornament." "Ok, I just need your handprint scan and you'll be good to go. But first, are you a regular trainer or a poke-morph?"

"I'm a Giratina poke-morph. Now, here's your hand scan." I placed my hand on the scanner, giving Nurse Joy every thing she needed.

"Ok, you're registerded as contestent #1. Good Luck." With that said, me and Lati entered the arena, with Lati sitting on the bench behind me.

After about 20 battles won, it was now me against Mallory. 'Looks like I'll get that rematch after all.' **"Contestents #1 and # 10 please enter the arena for the final battle."** 'It's show time.'

I entered the arena in my poke-morph form, with Mallory on the other side. **"This will be a 1-on-1 battle. And BEGIN."**

"Garvhomp, lets go." It was obives that Mallory to me that would bring out her Garchomp. "This should be easy. Garchomp used Dragon Pulse." "You're Going down." As he fired his attack, I easily evaded the attack.

"Come on, Mal. You have to do better than that. DOUBLE TEAM." I then started to dupelicate myself, confusing the dragon type.

"I'm not that stupid. Garchomp use Earthquake." "Time to shake things up." With one stomp of his foot, Garchomp made an earthquake that destroyed all of my duplicates.

"Where did he go, master?" "I dont know." then, when they at least expected it, "SHADOW FORCE." I unleashed a massive force of nerco energy that hit Garchomp hard.

"And now for my final trick. AQUA JUDGEMENT (A/N: it's the same attack when Arceus is in it's holding the spalsh plate).

I shot a orb of blue energy into the sky, then turned to a water meteor show, knocking out Garchomp. **"Garchomp is unable battle. The victory and tornament go to Gio."**

_Lati's POV:_ When Gio won the tornament, i was suprised and happy at the same time. I ran up to him and hugged him and vis-versa.

"Wow Gio, you really are full of surprise's. But, I'm full of surprise's myself." "Really? I guess your first surprise for me will be revealed at the dance."

After we recived the trophy and free resivation passes to the Mt. Silver Hotel, we headed to the final place Gio had planned today.

We then stopped at the forest, and I was pretty confused. "Gio, why are we at the forest?" "Just close your eyes and I'll lead you to your answer."

I did what I was told and I felt Gio carrying me bridal-style, probably flying to some area of the forest.

After 3 minutes of the wind blowing in my face, we landed to where he had planned. "Ok Lati, open your eyes."

When I opened them, I gasped at what I saw. It was a pinic dinner, set up right next to a waterfall. 'I never knew he could be so romantic.'

After we ate our dinner, Gio and I just laid down the pinic blanket, looking at the stars and the moon. I then snuggled next to him, trying to keep warm.

"I really enjoyed our time together Gio. I love, my renegade knight." "and I love you, my eon dragon princess."

Just as we were about to kiss, a group of wild Scyther's came out of nowhere and abushed us. Then, a dark red Scizor came out and was pervetedly looking at me.

_My Pov:_ When I saw the Scizor, It reminded me of a horrible memory that i really wanted to forget. "Dread, last time I fought you, you were heading straight for the Sinnoh reigon."

"I'm not Dread. I'm his son, Chaos (A/N: Not Chaos from Sonic. I'm just making the names as I go along). I'm here to avenge my father's defeat. SCYTHER, ATTACK"

The swarm of mantis pokemon obeyed and were charging right at, ME? Then, I noticed that Chaos had kidnapped Lati and pinned her to a tree.

I tried to to save her, but there were too many Scythers surrounding me. As I was getting cuts from the bug pokemon, what I saw Chaos doing to Lati made my body filled with pure, unlimited rage: He was raping her.

"Now you've done it. PYRO JUDGEMENT". I fired the attack and all the Scythers were KOed. While I was busy, I saw the one I loved on the ground, bleeding and in shock.

"Looks like I win, freak. How does it feel seeing your friend like this.", he laughed as more rage entered my body.

There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun. 

"CHAOS, WILL YOU PAY FOR THIS. RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." White aura then started to surround my body, meaning that this bug is getting squashed

"Ha, this should be easy. DARK PULSE" When the Scizor's attack hitted me, he gasp as he saw that it didn't cause any damage.

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
THe Power of Love. 

_Lati's POV:_ I opened my eyes, being tired from getting raped, and saw Gio and Chaos fighting. But what really surprised me was that Gio's white aura was showing.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,

"You can not win, renegade. Why do keep fight for that dirty bitch." "Because, ugly, I love her. I LOVE HER WITH EVERY ATOM OF MY HEART AND SOUL, AND THAT IS WHY YOU WILL LOSE."

Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did Gio just say that he deeply loved me? No, because he would never lie about something like that, and I have to help him.

Thanks to my friend Luna, a Cresselia, I used Moonlight and regained all of my strength. As Chaos fired a Power Gem attack, I countered it with Water Pulse, causing him and Gio to turn their attention towards me.

"Lati, are you ok my love?" "Yes, i'm fine my shadowed lover."

Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends. 

As we kissed, my body started to glow very bright. when the light faded, I was turned into a poke-morph. Both me and Gio were surprised, but we decided to handle that raping Scizor first.

"Now, lets show that brainless bug the true power of our love." "My thoughts exactly, Lati."

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love, 

We both fired multiple Draco meteors at the pinsir pokemon, damaging him very quickly. But as we were busy with Chaos, his Scyther army got back on their feet and flew to their leader.

"Kill them." The Scythers did what they were told as they charged at us.

It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

(Music Solo)

We fought back at the matias pokemon, Gio halding one half while I handled the rest. One by one, they were blasted where their fallen leader was at. "Time to end this. SUNNY DAY." Suddenly, there was sunlight surrounding the area.

"Lets combine our attacks, Lati." "ok, Gio. SOLAR BEAM" "BLAST BURN" Both attacks crossed pathes and turn into a solar beam, literally.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

When the the bug pokemon were defeated, we headed back home, and cleaned up all of our wounds from the fight. Gio was in bed since I had to shower off my new wings.

After I dried off and put on my red night gown, I crawled in bed with my boyfriend, cuddling on his chest.

"Good night, Gio. I love you." "Good night, Lati. I love you too."

We kissed eachother very passionately, never wanting it to end. But thanks to that battle, we pulled away and fell asleep together, as a poke-morph couple.

**Not Bad, right? And if you were wondering why the lyrics are colored, it's because the song was Latias's idea. Latias: What can I say, its a love story, so there has to be a love song. Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Love Of A Dragon

**Latias****: Hi, everyone. Shooting Star Dragon 3000 is relaxing because of a very long day at his school. So, he asked me to type in this chapter. And yes, this chapter will have the dance in it. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SHOOTING STAR DRAGON 3000 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON**

_Monday, Febuary 14th, Accetturo household (My POV)_: It was 6:00 pm, and only 5 minutes away from the dance. I was excited, but I had Butterfree's in my stomach every time I thought about proposing to Lati (A/N: I know what you're thinking, a 17 and 16 getting hitched. Well, newsflash people, me and Lati are poke-morph's, so deal with it).

I was in deep thought until I heard an angelic voice snapped me out of it. "Gio, what do you think?" I turned to see Lati, the girl of my dreams, dressed like a Gardevoir except with red, blue, dark purple, and rose colors.

"Wow Latias, you look like a godess." I walked over towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Gio, how are we going to get to the dance without ruinning my dress?" "Don't worry babe, Ember is going to take us to the dance."

We stepped outside, I called out Ember, my Ho-oh, climbed on her back, and flew to the univeristy.

After 2 minutes of flying, we arrived at the university. Me and Lati got off Ember, I recalled her back in the masterball, and headed inside with my beautiful girlfriend.

_50 Minutes later:_ Lati was sure enjoying the dance. She even made a few new friends. I looked at the time, it was almost time for my band to be on and to propose to Latias.

"Lati, I need to tell something." "What is it, my love?" I hate lying to her, but I couldn't ruin the surprise. "It's almost time for me to perform, so I have to backstage."

Her smile, from having fun and talking to her friends, turned into a frown. "Ok. Good luck with your performance." Before I headed off, I gave a quick kiss. "Trust me baby, you're going to love it."

I then teleported below the stage, where my band members: Darkrai (bass), Deoxys (drums), and Gallade (guitar), were all set.

"Ok guys, lets give the crowd a good show." I said nervously. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, Darkrai's hand. "Don't worry, Gio, Latias will say 'yes'. Plus, you two are inseperatable."

"Thanks Darkrai. Alright, lets do it. Rotom, light's." With the help of my Rotom, all the lights went dead. 'After tonight, the future for me and Latias will be a happy one.'

_Latias's POV:_ After Gio teleported, I felt like he was hiding something from me. 'I know Gio's keeping something from me, but what?'

"Lati, you ok?" I was snapped back to reality when I heard my new friend, Samantha. "Yeah, I'm fine Sam." "Hey don't be sad, girl. You and Gio make the most cutest couple in the history of this school."

"You really think so?" "Lati, I KNOW so." I started to feel my happiness raise, when all of a sudden the lights were off.

I was starting to get scared when 5 spotlights turned on, pointed at the stage, and smoke started to appear.

Then, I saw Darkrai, Deoxys, and Gallade raise from below the stage first. Gio came up next, in his poke-morph form, wearing a mic-headset?

_**Whoaaaa,whoaaa,whoaaa,whoaa,whoaaaa!**_

_**Hey ya'll(Hey ya'll)welcome to the greatest storm. I know(I know)You have waited much too long. And I(And I)I will be your shining star. I'm here(I'm here)Better conquer near and far.**_

_**Like a sword,I'm brought into the heat of the day. Like a knight,I'll fight until the fight is won. In the reign,I save Each and every Each and every Each and everyone 'Till this war is won.**_

_**And I'm meant to rule, By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you. As I sit, As I stand, By the pain will I command My kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind.**_

_**Whoaaaa,whoaaa,whoaaa,whoaa,whoaaaa!**_

_**Hey ya'll(Hey ya'll)Welcome to the end is near. I know(I know) I will bring you pain and fear.**_

_**On the ground,to the sky Face you and I. In a flash,I'm gone hold me crown high. In the raise,I save Each and every Each and every Each and everyone 'Till this war is won.**_

_**And I'm meant to rule, By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power, The power in you. As I sit, As I stand, By the pain will I command My kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind. The knight of the wind. I'm the knight of the wind.**_

I was then teleport from the dance floor, onto the stage right next to my true love. He then looked into my eyes as I looked into his crimson red eyes.

_**Cause I'm in some massive force I strung all the power But your mistakes all bring the fall  
Battle every hour.**_

As Gallade started playing the music solo, Gio pulled out a small, heart shaped box. "Lati, Even though we've been dating for a week, I feel like we've been dating for 4 months. First, let everyone see the real you."

I nodded in agreement as I began to glow, and turned into my poke-morph form. Everyone was shocked for 5 seconds then started chearing my name.

As I waved at everyone, I looked at Gio starting to bend on 1 knee. "Latias, will you marry me?" I looked at the ring, It had a silver band and had a small piece of the Soul Dew.

"YES! I will marry you." I cried tears of joy as Gio put the ring on my finger and everyone was clapping.

_**Whoaaaa,whoaaa,whoaaa,whoaa,whoaaaa!**_

_**Like a sword,I'm brought into the heat of the day. Like a  
knight,I'll fight Until the fight is won. In the reign,I save Each and every Each and every Each and everyone 'Till the war is won.**_

_**And I'm meant to rule, By the sword Slashing through the every inch of the power, The power in you. As I sit Stand By the pain will I command My kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind  
The knight of the wind.**_

As the song ended, I kissed Gio very passionately on the lips and he kissed back. After we breaked the kiss, Gio carried me bridal style and teleported back to the house.

When we arrived, we both went upstairs and got ready for bed. We crawled in the covers, holding eachother very close. "Good night my eon princess." "Good night, my knight of the wind.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:**** Sorry it took Latias this long. But hey, this was her first time, so give her a break. Anyway, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, but only time and reviews will tell**

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

The Love Of A Dragon

**Latias:**** Hello everyone, Shooting Star Dragon 3000 still has a dragon cold, so until he feels better, I'll be typing the chapters along with the new co-author's of this story: Jamin P. Rose and his mate, Willow. Anywho, Enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: SHOOTING STAR DRAGON 3000 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 11: Messing with the wrong couple

_Latias's POV:_ I was tossing and turning in the bed, all because of my nightmare. _**I was surrounded by a group of Scizor, tied down and naked. "Where's Gio, where is my husband?" Two Scizor's moved aside to reveal a bloody Gio, motionless and cold. "gio, Gio, GIO!"**_

I shot a Mist Ball at the cealing, waking me and my fiance up. I was looking at my surrounding's, breathing heavy and sweating like a Snorlax in the summer. "Lati, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see Gio alive and safe.

"Gio, oh thank Arceus you're alright." I threw my arms around him, crying into his chest. "Of course I'm alright dear. What made you think that I wasn't." "I had a nightmare about being surrounded by Scizor and you were... you were..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I started to cry again.

He began to rub his hands on my back, gentlely rocking me back and forth. "Shh...It's ok Latias. Our love is too strong for us to be seperated. I promise that I will always protect you."

I looked up at him, starting to calm down. "Thank you Gio, for everything." He gave me his usual smile, then leaned in and kissed my forehead. "No problem Latias. Now, lets go back to sleep." We both layed back down, with Gio's strong arm's around me, making feel safe as I snuggled into his chest.

_Tuesday, Febuary 15th, Pokemon University (My POV):_ "I'm worried, Mallory. What if Lati's nightmare was a vision?" "Gio, you need relax. Darkrai might have accidently hit Latias with Dark Void." Me and Mallory were in Fight class, learning how to do stuff from martial arts to ninjestu.

Right now, I was practicing my swords skill with her as usual. "Mal, you know that Darkrai doesn't miss and his Dark Void always hits his opponents." The bell rang, ending the school day. As I began to walk out the room, I was struck by a Thunder attack, knocking me out.

_Latias's POV, Gio's house:_ 'I wonder if Gio is already at the house.' I was getting worried, Gio never left his motorchopper at the end of the school day. As I entered the house, I saw a video tape on the living room couch.

I put the tape in the VCR and hit the play button. I was shocked to see my love chainned onto a wall, and maybe paralyzed. _**Hello, Latias.**_ I knew that voice anywhere, it was Rachel. _**If you want to see him again, you will come to the school's gym at midnight tonight. If you refuse, he will die.**_ I was feeling a mixture of emtions, sad because Gio is captured, reliefed that he was ok, and furious because Rachel kidnapped my fiance.

_Midnight, Poke-University:_ I approched the front doors of the gym in my poke-morph form, ready to get back Gio. I entered the building, and saw him tied up in a chair this time. "Well, looks like you showed up bitch. But, too bad for you that you walked into my trap." With a snap of Rachel's fingers, a group of Scizors surrounded me.

It was just like my nightmare, except I was twice as frightened. The Scizor's were using Pin Missle and literally pinned me down to the floor. I was scared like never before. '_Latias, you can beat them, you just have to_-' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That one scream, the scream of Gio getting hurt, made me mad.

"Now that she'sout of the way, you are all mine." Before she kissed Gio, Rachel turned around to see all the Scizors unconcious and my body being surrounded in white aura.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG LEGENDARY. NOW, YOU WILL PAY." My body than began to glow, turnning my dragon wings into angel wings, my hair from red to gold, and my eyes from amber to sapphire. (A/N: I know, giving Latias a super Poke-morph form is a rip-off from super sonic, but just deal with it.)

"You think your new form will scare me, HA yeah right. SCIZOR'S SIGNAL BEAM." Before the bug pokemon made a move, I ran so fast at them, that I knocked them out with a single Fire Punch.

"H-How is this possible? No pokemon is THAT fast." "You don't get it Rachel, Gio will never be yours because you only want him just to gain popularity. No boy will ever love you if you keep acting selffish." "SHUT UP YOU UGLY BITCH, IF I CANT HAVE HIM THAN NOONE WILL." She raised up a .50 caliber, aimming it at me.

Before she pulled the trigger, I quickly used Double Team to confuse her. Thanks to my new speed, I ran behind her and used Disable to immobilize her. As the clones disappeared, I walked towards Gio and used Dragon Claw on the rope to cut him lose.

As I threw Gio's arm over my shoulder, the police came in just in time because Rachel was about to shoot me. "You are under arrest for kidnapping and abusing 2 legendary poke-morph's." Officer Jenny then threw Rachel into the back of a police car, and I noticed that the ambulance also came as well. "Don't worry, we'll get your friend to hospital." I put Gio on the strecher in the back, got out, and they drove him to the hospital.

I went to Gio's chopper and drove it back at the house when I noticed that someone else was there as well. As I pulled up, the woman faced my direction and asked me "Excuse me, but why are you driving my son's bike, where is he, and who are you?" "Oh, well first I'm Latias but call me Lati, second I drove it back here because Gio's at the Hospital, and no I didn't hurt him."

"MY POOR BABY IS IN THE HOSPITAL? I TOLD HIM NOT TO FOLLOW HIS FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS!" I tried to calm her down, but she stormed to her car and drove to the hospital. "Oh great, I better get there before she does. Blaze, I need your help." As I said his name, Blaze was in front of me in 15 seconds.

"What's going on Latias?" "No time to explain, just take my hand and focus on the hospital." He nodded as we teleported to Gio's hospital room. I opened my eyes to find my fiance connected to IV's and other stuff. "Oh Gio, what did she do to you?" I then spotted a cut on his chest where his heart is.

I tried to hold in my tears, but then his heart rate faded. "I KNEW IT, YOU DID THIS TO HIM." I turned to see Gio's mom standing at the door, running thowards me. Blaze grabbed her, trying to hold her back. "BLAZE, LET ME GO. LET ME GO THIS INSTANT." "First, Obeying you isn't in my job description. Second, Latias didn't hurt him. And thrid, look for yourself." I was crying like crazy, but I knew that I cant give up.

I leaned in and, using a combonation of Sweet Kiss and Healing Wish, I kissed Gio on the lips. I was too distracted that I didn't noticed his wound was gone and his heart rate monitor was reading his heart. I pulled away, opened my eyes, and saw my knight's red eyes.

"Thanks Latias, for saving me twice." "Honey, you would do any thing to protect me, and I would do the same for you."

_My POV:_ I smiled at her, then noticed that Blaze and my mom were here as well. "Hey Mom, I know I got some explainning to do, but I should show you these first." I showed her my Griseous Orb neclace first, then showed her the engagement ring on Lati's hand.

"No, I forbid you to marry her. You are to young, and she is the reason why-" "I'M STILL ALIVE. Listen Mom, I miss dad as much as you do, but he would have wanted me to find out about my powers. Plus, Latias and I are in love with each other, and we are getting married in July. So if you dont like, then kick me out, but you can never seperate our love."

I never snapped at my Mom before, but she needed to know that my decision was clear. "Gio, I would never do such a thing. The truth is, I was just worried about so much that my parenting blinded my sense of judgement. You have my blessing and approval to marry Latias." "Thanks Mom. Uh-oh, the doctor is coming. Lati, you and Blaze teleport back home." "Ok dear, I'll see you tormorrow." After Latias and Blaze teleported out of here, the doctor came in and was suprised to see me awake.

"You're awake? How, your heart was giving up." Then, we were blinded by a bright light as I heard a very familiar voice. "I can answer that." As the light faded, we saw Latias in her poke-morph form. "Wait, is Latias a friend of yours?", the doctor asked. _'Latias, what are doing?'_ I asked her telepathicly_ 'Getting you out of here.'_ "Yes I am, I used Moonlight and Healing Wish to heal him."

"Hmm, alright then. Now Gio, I have good news and bad news. By the way, I'm Doctor Ben." "Ok, let's hear it." "Well, the bad news is that you have 3 broken ribs and your wings are damaged as well. Good news is that you can leave right now. All I need is your mother's signature and you're good to go." My mom signed the release form, Latias put me in a wheelchair, and teleported us home while my mom drived back.

When we teleported into the bedroom, Lati used Psychic to help me get into bed. She crawled in the bed and we wrapped our arms arround eachother. "Good night Latias, I love you." "Good night Gio, I love you too." We kissed eachother then quickly fell asleep.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:**** Well, this chapter was certainly dramatic. Be sure to check out my poll on my profile. And yes I know I kinda copied off the super sonic thing, but hey I needed to make it exciting.**

**Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hey guys, I'm feeling a little better but I decided to do chapters when I'm not sneezing fire. Anyway, I also decided to skip 2 or 3 months in the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 12: Love is the best cure

_My POV_: It is now March 25th. Ever since I got out of the hospital, my mom told my uncle that I couldn't come to school in my condition, and I dont blame her. I trained to learn new combos and attacks, even though my mom told not to, I still was at my best. Today, I was trainning with my Infernape. We blocked eachothers moves, but I was surprised as Infernape Mach Punched me where my broken ribs are.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." I was screaming louder than an Exploud from the impact, that I fell to my knee's, putting my hand on the source of my pain. "I'm sorry Gio, I-I was just in the heat of battle." "It's ok Infernape, my guard was down anyways. I think that's enough for today." I then noticed Lati running to see if I was ok.

"Infernape did you use Mach Punch again?" "Sorry Latias, it was an accident." I saw Latias's frown turn into a smile. "I forgive you. Now, help me get Gio to our room." With one arm behind them, they dragged me back into the bedroom. Lati used Psychic to open the door while Infernape put me on the bed.

I woke up to find myself in the bedroom, flinching in pain as I sat up on the bed. I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 pm. 'Not again. if this keeps going on, I'll probably die.' I was brought back into reality when Lati opened the door. She walked over to the bed, looking very concerned. "How are you feeling love?" "Like a broken pinata. I just dont understand why my bones aren't healing."

_Latias's POV_: 'I have to tell him. Even if it does hurt him, it's the only way.' "Gio, I need to tell you something." I was blushing crimson red because Gio's wings were showing in his human form. "What is it, dear? You can tell me, I wont ignore it." I took a deep breath as I sat next to Gio. "Well, while you were resting, I went to Arceus to see if there was anyway to get your poke-morph body to heal itself." "Really, thats great." I sighed as I began to tell him. "But in order to do it, we have to...to..." I was embaressed to finish my sentence. "Gio, we have to mate."

_My POV_: Did she say we have to mate in order for my bones to recover? I was glad and scared at he same time, Glad because there was a way for my body to heal itself, but scared that we have to mate for it to work. "I know that I'm rushing too fast, but I'm also in heat and I cant stand to see you hurt." Lati then began to look away from me, think that I would yell at her.

"Lati, it's ok. I was just surprised about this cure that's all. Besides, I want to do this too." She stopped crying and turned her attention to me with tears in her eyes. "Gio, if we do this, it might hurt you and I dont want my heat to make me do that." I cupped her cheek, looking into her sparkling amber eyes, bringing our faces closer. "I'm willing to take that risk." I then kissed her passionately, with kissing back, I didn't felt the pain in my ribs.

**WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT FOR READERS ONLY 18+, NOT FOR KIDS.**

_No ones POV_: Gio slowly kissed his way down Lati's neck, gently nibbling causing Lati to moan in pleasure. Gio carefully worked his way to her breasts, he squeezed her left tit and sucked on her left one. He gently massaged her right tit after switching over to suck the left one, all the while Lati moaned in pure ecstasy. Gio proceeded to slowly move down toward Lati's flower, from which came an enticing sent that seemed to have a huge affect of Gio. As Gio started to run his tongue across Lati's flower Lati unleashed her orgasm which was teetering on the edge. This caused Gio to close his eyes as the juices from Lati's flower sprayed onto his face and into his mouth.

"My god Lati you were really excited," Gio said quietly. "I have been waiting a long time for this, my love I am more than just excited," Lati replied quietly as well.

As gently as Lati could she flipped Gio over so she could reach is member. Gio didn't wince at all and experienced no pain if any then it was so small he didn't notice. Lati began to lick from the base to the tip of Gio's hardening member as he moaned. His breathing intensified but not to the point that it hurt, as Lati focused on the tip of Gio's member. Lati's gentle hands caressed Gio's member as she sucked on the tip. Gio's member started to pulse, as Lati speed up her sucking, and with in seconds Gio unleashed his cum into Lati's mouth along as onto her face. Lati dragged her finger like claws across her face collecting Gio'd cum before sexily licking the cum off her fingers.

"My love are you ready?' Lati asked. "Yes I am, but how do we proceed without hurting me?" Gio replied and questioned at the same time. "I could ride you gently and you wouldn't have to move much," Lati suggested. "Lets try it." "Okay Gio lets try."

Lati gently pushed her self down onto Gio's member, being careful not to hurt Gio. The first thing out of Gio's mouth was a long drawn out moan, signaling for Lati to continue. Her speed picked up but not by much she slowly raised and lowered he self on Gio's member. Lati's orgasm was fast approaching and as she went down on Gio's member she could feel it pulsing even more then she had expected. As her orgasm hit she felt Gio's member pulse like crazy as he unleashed his cum into her at the same time as her juices sprayed out of her onto their thighs. Both breathing heavy they laid down and let sleep take them.

**Well, this is the storys first lemon, with the help of Jamin P. Rose. Also check the poll on my profile.**

**Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hey everyone. Now I know I screwed up on the poll, but thanks to the advice of Jamin P. Rose, I decided to have the child/children a mixture of Gio's and Latias's DNA. Now, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 13: Finding suprises

_My POV_: I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, and found Latias resting her head at the usual spot. But, I was surprised to feel no pain in my ribs and that Lati and I were naked. 'Wow, I guess mating was the solution after all. CRAP! I dont have and didn't use any condoms last night.'

But I really didn't care since I'm getting married to her anyways. I then noticed that Lati was awake, and I was lost as I looked into her star-sparkling amber eyes as she looked into my sky blue eyes. "Good morning Gio, how are you feeling?" I gave a peck on the cheek as I answered her question. "I feel great, my ribs healed and I feel like I came out of a hot spring. All thanks to you my love."

As we moved our faces closer, the moment was completely ruined when my mother came in the bedroom. "Rise and shine you too, it's time to-GIOVANNI ACCETTURO, WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED!" Me and Latias jumped when my mom started to yell. "Mom, I-I can explain, you see-" I was cut off as Latias put a finger on my mouth. "No, let me. You see Heather, while Gio was resting yesterday, I went to visit Arceus at the Hall Of Origin, asking her of a solution to heal his bones. She said that only mating can heal the bones of a legendary poke-morph. Plus, I was also in heat. So I take full responsiblity."

I was expecting my mom to yell even louder, but all I heard was: "Ok, I completely understand Lati. Now, you two better get up if you want to enter the school's national pokemon champianship tornement." "Ok mom, and know need to give us a lift." When the door closed, I noticed that Latias was hiding something.

"Latias, you ok? I know when you're keeping a seceret. So, can you please-." "I'M PREGNANT." Latias began to fly in her pokemorph form into the forest crying. 'I better find her first before someone else does.' I thought as I jumped out the window. "SHADOW ORB TRANSFORMATION!' I then changed into my pokemorph form, and followed Lati's trail.

_Latias's POV_: I flew as fast as I could, trying to get away from him. I stopped at nearby lake, and landed near the water. "Latias, why are you sad?" I reconized that voice anywhere. I turned around to see my best friend Mesprit and her sibilings Uxie and Azelf. "Hey guys. What are you three doing in Johto?" Azelf floated behind me. "We were sent here to tell you that Latios is alive." I froze when Azelf said that name. "Thats impossible Azelf, I saw him die with my own eyes."

Then I heard a familiar low voice. "Then you haven't looked hard enough, sister." I slowly looked up and saw the pokemon I missed so much. "LATIOS." I sky rocketed and hugged him very tightly, crying tears of happiness. "Brother, I thought you were dead." "Latias, that wasn't me. I used Substitute before my 'death'." I released him from my grap before I asked, "Why would you do that to your own sister." "To protect you, and to see how well you survived on your own."

Before I hugged him again, I heard Gio's voice. "Latias. Latias! There you are, honey." Then he was looking at Latios and viceversa. "Who is this guy?" they said in unison. "Oh, Gio, this pokemorph is Latios. Latios, this is my Giratina pokemorph fiance, Gio." "Latios, it's been a while." "It sure has. Have you been taking care of my sister?" "Yep, she even had to save my ass a few times." I giggled at Gio's comment. "Come on honey, lets go home and get ready for the tornement." He then pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back, and kissed my forehead. "Ok. And I'm sorry for running off like that. I-" I was cutted off from Gio kissing me. "Latias, I'm not mad at you. Infact, I actually happy that we're going to have a little one to follow our footsteps."

Gio always did know what to say. I told Latios to follow us home, telling him about our time together. I knew from here, this is a brginning of a new future.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yep, that's right, Latios is still alive. Now, the next chapter will have the chapianship tornement.**

**Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

The Love Of A Dragon

**Now I know I said that the tornement would be in this chapter, but I decided to make this chapter a bit more surprising. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT POKEMON**

Chapter 14: Finding Surprises part 2

_My POV_: It's now April 6th, a few days since I won the school champianship. I was in bed with my beautiful fiance, since it's spring break. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but I decide to start our routine. I kissed her very passionately, until I heard her moan. "Good morning, shadow knight." My sky blue eyes made contact with her amber orbs. "Good morning, my princess. Care to join me in the shower?" "Sure, Gio. Can you help me up first?" "Anything for you, Latias."

Over the last few days, I noticed that her pregnancy was increasing fast. I put that thought in the back of my mind, jumped in the shower with Lati, washed up, dried off, got dressed, and headed down stairs to the kitchen where i spotted Latios and my mom cooking breakfast. "Morning guys, you two hungery?" Latios asked sarcasticlly. "Of cousre we're hungery, bro. What a dumb question to ask." A few minutes past as we were eating. Then Latias groaned in pain.

"Lati, are ok?" "My water just broke. You know what that means, right." "EVERYONE TO THE TOWN'S POKEMON CENTER NOW." My mom was confused when I yelled out my command "Why, son? What's happening?" "Latias is going into labor. I'm going to teleport her there, you guys meet me at the front."

I scoopedLati in my arm's bridal style and teleported to the town's pokemon center. As I entered the building, Nurse Joy noticed Latias's pregnancy. "Chansey, prepare the delivery room." The pink pokemon nodded as it grabbed a strecher and I gently placed my fiance on it.

_2 hours later_: "Ok Latias, I want you to push the baby out when I give the word." Nurse Joy explained as I grabbed Lati's hand. "Ok, push." Latias did what she was instructed to do, screaming louder than a Exploud on meth. "That was good. Ok, one more big push." With that final push, I heard the sound of our child at last.

"Gio, can you please cut the umbillical cord?" Nurse Joy handed me the scissors and cut the cord. "Please wait here while I get the baby cleaned." After she left, I turned to an exsausted Latias that was now sleeping.

_Latias's POV_: I woke in a hospital bed, with my mate's head on my lap. 'Sometimes, he's a perv, but I still love him.' "Wake up, sleepy head."

_Normal POV_: Gio opened his eyes to see Latias awake. As he began to stretch, Nurse Joy came in the room with the baby. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." She handed the baby to Lati and left the room quickly. The new parent's looked at their little bundle of joy, the baby was a Latias, but had the neck spikes and extra wings of Giratina's origin form.

"Oh Gio, she's perfect. I think her name should be Krystal." Gio put an arm over her shoulder and said: "My thoughts exactly. We definitly out done ourselfs." As the coupl leaned in for a kiss, Krystal opened her amethyst eyes and looked at the two figures holding her.

"Hello Krystal, I'm your mommy and that handsome devil is your daddy." All Krystal could do was coo and laugh. "She so cute, just like her mother." The two legendary poke-morphs knew that this was the beginning of a bright future for their new family.

_My POV (The next day)_: Since I stayed in the pokemon center last night, I woke up to see my fiance and our daugther sleep. I stepped outside of the room to stretch and heard a voice I haven't heard in 5 years. "Gio, fancy meeting you here." I turned around to see a familiar Flareon and Vaporeon pokemorph couple.

"Jamin, what's up man? Better yet, how did you know I was here." "It's called the news, you should watch it sometime." I always laughed when he tell's jokes. "Ok, Mr. Sarcastic, give me a second." I went back to the room and found that Krystal was up, literally. She was floating around the room happily.

As she floated my direction, I quickly grabbed her blanket and wrapped Krystal with it, keeping her nice and warm. "Ok, Krystal Time to relax ok?" She replied by her laughing. I was too busy to noticed that Jamin and his mate, Willow, entered the room and saw the whole room.

"So, this your daugther? She look's like a Giratina and Latias mixture." I smacked Jamin on the back of the head. "That's because she IS a Giratina-Latias mixture."

After a few hours, Jamin and Willow went home while me, Latias, and Krystal huddled up and began to sleep.

**Didn't expect that did ya? Well, I'm the writer so just deal with it. Anyway, Jamin is the Flareon pokemorph, and Willow is the Vaporeon pokemorph. Until then:**

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hey guys. Now I wanted to an action scene, I thought about what is the main idea for that scene, and the rest is a surprise for readers.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON NOR THE 2 VEICHLES YOU MIGHT RECONIZE**

Chapter 15: The rescue

_My POV_: It was now saturday, April 9th, and today was the day that we get to bring Krystal home. Once we were outside the pokemon center, I wrapped my arms around Latias, who was holding Krystal in her arms, and teleport back at the house.

_Meanwhile( ? POV)_: "Domino, is everything ready for the catch of the centery?" Asked a mysterious man. Then, a girl in a team rocket uniform answered him: "Yes Giovanni, very thing is set to capture the new legendary." "Excellent. Now Gio, it's time to end this little game once and for all."

_Back at Casa de Accetturo (My POV)_: A few hours past by, and I decided that we would go for a walk. Not long after that, Jamin, Wilow, and their Eevee pokemorph kids: Shadows (female), Firetuff (male), Icemoon (female), Shadeshard (male), and Starshine (male), tagged along.

Everything was going great, until a cage popped out of nowhere and trapped the kids. "KIDS", Jamin and I said in unison. When we graabed the bars, it zapped us and we fell unconsious. "GIO". "JAMIN". As our mates went to see if we were all right, a helicopter came by, lowered a cable, and flew off with the children.

Jamin and I got up, looked at the helicopter, and was now filled with untold rage because that was a team rocket helicopter. We all headed back to house, but me and Jamin didn't stat for too long. "LAti, you and Willow are safe here. Jamin and I will rescue the kids."

Latias was sad because she felt helpless. "Gio,...Please be careful." "I will, my love." I gave Lati a reasuring kiss, calming her nerves. After I broke the kiss, Jamin and I headed to the garage, flipped a secerted switch, and my Shadow the Hedgehog motorcycle was replaced with The Tumbler.

"Wow, nice wheels Gio. But, dont you think this a bit to much?" "Jamin, if there's one thing I know about Giovanni, it's that his research facilities are surrounded by a brick wall that's impeneratible to pokemon attacks. You got a better idea?" "No." I pressed a button on my watch, and the cocpit to the veichle opened up. "Then get in, I'm driving."

_Team Rocket research facility_: "Sir, we are approching base." "Good. Prepare the status collers when we land." The cage carring the little pokemorph's was placed on the groung, then the helicopter laned on a nearby landing pad.

_Krystal's POV_: I was completely scared and confused. Who are the mean people, where did they take us, and why did they hurt daddy? I was thinking too much that didn't notice that the people who took us put strange metal things on our necks. We were then brought to a dark room, the Eevee siblings are really scared, but I knew that we have to stay strong.

"Please, dont hurt me." I heard a soft voice, since the siblings were arguing again,  
I noticed a little Zorua pokemorph. Mommy told me about Zoruas and Zoroark's, she said that they have the power to create illusions. I've seen a picture of them, but I never met a Zorua in person before, he looked scared and sad.

I went next the the fox, trying to comfert him. "It's ok, we're not here to hurt you. I'm Krystal, what's your name?" "Zorro." He looked away from me, but I still heard him. "Where's your mommy, Zorro?" He burst into tears when I asked him that. "Those mean people... killed my nema. I'm so afraid and alone."

I felt so sad hearring that, but I knew that warm hearted nature would help with his depression. "It's ok Zorro, I'll be your friend if you want. My mommy always told me that friendship and being kind always makes people, pokemon, and pokemorph's smile." He stopped his crying and looked at me. "Really, you'd be my friend Krystal?" "Of course I would. I promise that I'll be your friend forever." The little fox pokemorph started crying again, this time on my shoulder and with tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Krystal. But, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Who are your parents?" "Oh, well my daddy is a Giratina pokemorph, but he told that he was born from normal humans and Giratina gave him half of it's power to him. My mommy is a Latias pokemorph, she was originally a regular Latias, but my daddy told me that he changed her into a pokemorph."

Zorro was surprised to find out that his new friend was born from not one, but two legendary pokemorph's of oppisite type's. "Wow, so that means that your a pokemorph too?" "Yeah, but I'm still trying to change in that form. That's why I'm in my pokemon form." I looked up at the room's windows, it was night time and the Eevee siblings were asleep. "Zorro, lets get some sleep." "Ok Krystal." I levitated to where the moon was shining. I as started to fall asleep, I felt something furry snuggling on me. I opened my eyes to find Zorro sleeping next to me. I smailed at him, then closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

_The next day_: The sunwas up, beaming its rays in my face causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes to find that Zorro wasn't next to me. 'I wonder where he went.' My question was answered when the door opened, and a person throwing Zorro in the room. When the door was shut, I quickly floated to his side. "Zorro, are you ok?" "Yeah, they just use me as target pratice for their leaders Nidoking and Nidoqueen" I gasped as I heard what happened and saw all the cuts and bruises on him.

"Zorro, let me heal you." "No Krystal, it's fine." He tried to stand up, but failed dur to his lack of energy. "Zorro, if you dont get healed soon, you'll die. Please let help you." He thought about for a second, but knew that I was right. "Ok, but dont do any healing moves that might hurt." "Dont worry Zorro, you can trust me." I lifted him to the sunlight, then used Morning Sun to heal all of his cuts and bruises he recived.

"How do you feel?" He tried standing up again, this time with no fail. "I feel great. Thanks Krystal." As he thanked me, someone entered the room with poffins in food bowls. "Hey Zorro, looks like you made some new frineds." I got in a battle stance, thinking that he might hurt Zorro. "He's ok, Krystal. Helios is a nice guy. He's nice to all the pokemon and pokemorph's around here."

I looked at his aura, detecting no sign of evil, so I lowered the guard. Helios placed a bowl in front of me, suspicious of what the food might contain. "Don't worry little one, I made these poffins myself. Nothing harmful, nothing dangerous, just regular poffins frsh from the kitchen." I grabbed one of the poffins, took a small bite, and they tasted delicious. I devoured the food in 30 seconds, with Helios chuckling at my appitite. "So Krystal, who is your father?" I was curious why he asked me that, but decided to answer him anyway. "My daddy is a Giratina pokemorph. His name is Gio."

Helios froze when I told him my daddy's name. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my others duties." He felt in a hurry, meaning that something I said surprised or shocked him. After we were done eating, more of the mean people grabbed me and Zorro, and took us to what looked like a pokemon stadium. "Welcome to the trainning field. I'm sure that Nidoking and Nidoqueen will enjoy their practice dummies for today."

Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing a Nidoking and Nidoqueen that looked like they were going to enjoy this. They charged at us with great speed, hitting me and Zorro head on. I fell on the floor, only 3 feet away from my friend. The two poison pokemon surrounded him, preparing to do a Brick Break.

When I saw this, my body was suddenly filled with rage, hate, and anger all at once. "Leave him alone." The duo turned towards me laughing. "What did you say, little baby." The Nidoking was laughing until he saw a dark purple aura surrounding me. "I said... LEAVE ZORRO ALONE. SHADOW FORCE." I fired the attack, causing Nidoking and Nidoqueen flying backwards. I calmed down a little bit to check on my friend. "Zorro, are you alright?" He looked at me and nodded. As the poison pokemon stood up, something crashed into buliding.

_My POV_: Jamin and I got of the tumbler, using a combination of Dragon Breath and Flamethrower on the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. I then ran to Krystal, seeing if she was ok. "Krystal, are you ok princess?" "Yes daddy, but we have to help Zorro." I was confussed at first, but noticed the Zorua pokemorph, finally understanding who she was refering to.

"Well Gio, it's been a few years since I last saw you." "Save it, you twisted psycho. Now, where's my father?" Giovanni was suprised that I knew my father was alive. Before he called out an attack, he fell on the floor by someone I haven't seen in 10 years. "Hey son, how've you been.?" "Great, and you?" "Don't ask. And don't worry, I gathered up all the team rocket thugs, and free all the pokemon."

After the police took team rocket to jail, I teleported Jamin and his kids to his house. Then, I teleprorted me, my dad, Krystal, and Zorro back to my house. When we arrived, my mom saw dad, ran to him, and gave him one of her famous bear hugs. Latias did the same, but instead a regular hug. The family was back together, happy at last, and nothing was going to ruin it.

**Well, I'm just full of surprises. Next chapter, there will be a pokemon battle between Gio and Jamin, so grab some some popcorn, soda, and be prepared.**

**Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hello readers. In this chapter, I decided that the wedding for Gio and Latias will be on May 5th. So, I might have Jamin P. Rose help me out, but this will be a great chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 16: Wedding Bells of Love

_Latias's POV_: "Well Lati, after today, you'll be Mrs. Accetturo. Aren't you excited?" Willow, Sam, Heather, and I were in Luna's (Cresselia) room at the Hall Of Origin, getting ready for my big moment that I would never forget.

"To tell you the truth Willow, I'm kinda nervous. Are women always like this on their wedding day?" Heather put her hand on my shoulder, causing to turn around. "Latias, very girl feels this way on their big day. I should know, I was in your position when I was married to Helios. You'll be fine."

With those words, I felt confident to do this. "Ok girls, lets go."

_My POV_: "Well son, you and Latias are about to become an official married couple. Getting cold feet?" Latios, Jamin, my dad, and I were in Darkrai's room, putting our tux's on for the wedding.

"Yeah, I just cant help it dad. I mean, this like the most difficult challenge i've ever faced." Jamin put his hand on my shoulder, turning my attention towards him. "Gio, you've faced tougher challenges than this, and the Gio I know would never back done from a challenge."

I began running through all the toughest challenges I've incountered and won, sure the odds were againest me, but this time, the odds were on my side. "Ok guys. Lets do this, I have a wife to win."

_Hall Of Origin garden (Normal POV)_: Almost half of the school attended the wedding, and every legendary pokemon, including Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Zekrom, and Reshiram, came to the wedding as well.

When Arceus appeared, everyone knew to take their seats so the ceremony could begin. Then, Darkrai began to play Here Comes the Bride on the organ. That was Latias's cue to come out. When Gio saw her, he was completely hypnotized by her dress. It was the same one from the dance a few months back, but was completely in rose color. The moon was shinning on Lati, making her look absolutely beautiful in Gio's opinion.

When Latias was facing Gio, Darkrai stopped and Arceus began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the garden of the Hall Of Origin to bring these two opposite legendary pokemorphs in holy mattormony. Bring the rings." Zorro, who was the ring barer, went up to Arceus, presenting her with the rings.

"Now Gio, repeat after me-" "I, Gio, take thee, Latias, to be my wife forever until the end of time and space." As he said that, Gio slid Lati's wedding ring on her finger. Arceus then turn to Latias. "Now LAtias, repeat after me-" "I, Latias, take thee, Gio, to be my husband forever until the end of time and space." She spoke with much confidence as she slid Gio's ring on his finger.

"Gio, do you take Latias to be your wife?" He grabbed Lati's silk, gloved hand in his own. "I do." "Latias, do you take Gio to be your husband?" She leaned in closer to Gio, starring into his eyes through her silk veil. "I do." Then Arceus summoned all of her plates, making them surround Gio and Latias. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said, Gio flipped the veil behind Latias and gave her the most passionate kiss.

As they kissed, everyone cheered for the now married couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Gio Accetturo everyone." Arceus roared as the two lovebirds seperated from the kiss.

_My POV_: My dreams have finally becomed a reality, I'm finally married to Latias. Everyone headed inside the Hall Of Origin where the reception was being held. We had some cake, putting frosting on eachothers nose and laughed. We opened the wedding gift's from everyone, even one from Giratina. I opened the box revealing a pair of bracelets. "Giratina, what are these?" "Those, Gio, are special limiter braclets for Krystal when she gets older" I nodded as it was now my turn to give Lati a present.

"Lati, I have a surprise for you. But you have to keep your eyes closed." She nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. I then teleported us to a stage in Giratina's room, where my band was ready. As everyone got seated, I cued Rotom to turn the lights off. "Ok Lati, open them.

_Latias's POV_: I opened my eyes to find nothing but pure darkness. I got scared at first, then heard drums, then a guitar playing. The room was lite now, and I was surprised to what I was hearing:

_**What goes up must come down,**_

_**yet my feet dont touch the ground,**_

_**see the world spin upside down,**_

_**a mighty crash without a sound.**_

_**I can feel your every rage,**_

_**step aside i'll turn the page,**_

_**breakin' through your crazy maze,**_

_**like a laser beam my eyes on you.**_

_**Watch me rule the sky away.**_

_**Watch me save the day.**_

_**Feel my storm its getting close**_

_**headed your way**_

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**bind you, cofine you, defying your reign.**_

_**Sonic Heores (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**setting the stage for a heroes parade.**_

_**I wont even hesitate,**_

_**a second left to alter fate,**_

_**and you try to strike but a bit too late,**_

_**I got you hooked by my own bait.**_

_**Watch me rule the sky away.**_

_**Watch me save the day.**_

_**Feel my storm its getting close**_

_**headed your way.**_

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**bind you, cofine you, defying your reign.**_

_**Sonic Heores (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**setting the stage for a heroes parade.**_

_**You can bet there ain't no doubt,**_

_**as the words spill from the mouth of a hero.**_

_**I can chase another day,**_

_**fight you all the way,**_

_**like a hero.**_

_**And together we stand strong no matter how**_

_**no one can bring us down...**_

_**(HEY!)**_

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**bind you, cofine you, defying your reign.**_

_**Sonic Heores (Sonic Heroes)**_

_**setting the stage for a heroes parade.**_

_**Sonic Heroes (heroes heroes)**_

_**Sonic Heroes (heroes heroes)**_

_**Give us a reason and we'll find our way.**_

As the song ended, Gio pulled into an embrace making me cry tears of pure happiness. "I love you Latias." I seized my crying and looked into his sky blue orbs. "I love you too Gio." We brought our lips together, sharing a very passionate, loving kiss.

**Well, there you have it, Gio and Latias have tied the knot. What will happen now for the new married couple? You'll just have to find out in the next chapters.**

**Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

The Love Of A Dragon

**Hey guys, I decided that this and the next chapters will be the final chapters of this story. But, i'm working on a sequel to this story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 17: Love of Light and Darkness

**Character Ages:**

_**Gio: 17**_

_**Latias: 16**_

_**Jamin: 18**_

_**Willow: 17**_

_**Krystal: 9 **__**(kids these day's they grow up so fast, so deal with it)**_

_**Zorro: 10**_

_**Eevee siblings: 3 weeks**_

_My POV_: I was sleeping peacefully with my wife next to me. As the sun went up, I got my usual wake up calling: a Zap Cannon with 1,000 volts as a bonus up my ass. After the electricity wore off, I saw who my attacker was, more like attacker's.

"Haha, nice shot Zorro. Morning Daddy." I couldn't help but laugh that today's wake up call was different. "Morning Krystal, morning Zorro. Now listen Krystal, me and mommy are going away for a little bit, so you'll be staying with Jamin and Willow while we're gone, ok?"

"Ok Daddy. I'm going to go wash up for today." When she left, I saw Zorro seceretly following her, but I wasn't worried.

_Krystal's POV_: I was heading towards the bathing pond that Grandpa Helios build for me in the backyard. I lowered myself into hot water, with temperature being just right. As I was relaxing, I sensed someone coming this way. I turned around to see Zorro behind me making me scream, but was silenced when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Z-Zorro, what are y-you doing here?" I was flat out blushing and embarest at the same time. "Well, I noticed that you could wash your back. Mind if I helped?" I was shocked to his request, but accepted it because he was right. He grabbed the soap, rubbed some on my back and my wings, and began to gently wash my back.

He was always tough in battle, and nice with everyone, but when he was with me, he began to treat me like I was a delicate flower to him. I found that rather cute for a Dark type, but he was different from wild Dark type pokemon. Like Darkrai and Mewtwo, Zorro had a gentle, caring side.

After he was done with my back, he started to wash my Latias-Giratina wings combo. Zorro started with my Giratina wings, being very careful with both. Zorro then started on my Latias wings, doing the same thing except more gentle.

After I washed off, I sky-rocketed out of the water, still a bit soaked 'Wow, she looks so very beautiful.' Zorro didn't know yet, but mommy told that I can read people's thoughts. I blushed at his mental comment. "Really Zorro, you think i'm beautiful?" Zorro was surprised that I found out what he was thinking, but still got my answer.

"I dont think, I KNOW that you're the most beautiful creature on this planet, Krystal." "Oh Zorro, that's so sweet of you. Come on, we'll talk about at Jamin's house. "Ok." I then teleported us to the front door where mommy and daddy were ready to go.

We were all teleported to Jamin's house, seeing my frineds playing tag. "Hey Krystal, Hey Zorro." Icemoon greeted. She was my best friend out of the siblings, she was like a sister to me. "Hey Icemoon, mind if me and Zorro tag in?" "Sure Krystal, but... YOU'RE IT." All of my pals were running from me being it.

Before I went off, I turned to mommy and daddy and hugged them. "Bye mommy, bye daddy. I'll miss you." "We'll miss you, princess. Now, you behave." I nodded at my mommy's order, then zoomed off into the woods, where the others were hiding.

_5 hours later_: We were playing one last round of tag, with Zorro being it and chasing after me. The moon was up, so he had the advantage with his black fur. Zorro was close behind, until three Zangoose slapped him out of the way.

I turned around to find Zorro on the grass unconcious. I flew over towards him, then one of the Zangoose jumped out of a bush and grabbed me. "Look boys, we've caught a fresh one. Now, lets screw her until she dies." The other two Zangoose ganged up on me, making a sinistar laugh, and I was on the virge of crying.

_Zorro's POV_: When I regainned conciousness, I heard laughing and someone crying. What I saw made my body burn with anger. "ZORRO, HELP ME." I spanged into action, firing Dark Pulses on the three psycho's. When they went down, I went to check on Krystal to see if she was ok. She wasn't ok, she was filled with fear, scared beyond belief.

My ears twitched as I heard the Zangoose getting back on their feet. "You little shit, you'll pay for your interference." I turned and faced them, rage and fire burning in my eyes. The two Zangoose retreated, but their leader stayed. "Ha, you think you're so tough? You're nothing but short, useless, pathetic pokemon. You didn't even saved her, now she's in shock because of you." No, that can't be true. "don't... don't listen to him zorro." I turned around to see Krystal, still in shick, but not enough to support me. "you're not useles, you're not pathetic. you're strong and brave. I-" She was interupted by Zangoose's Poison Sting, hitting her directly on her chest where her heart is.

"Shut up, bitch. You're next after I'm done with him." When I saw her injured body, that was enough to make my true power unleashed. A dark aura surrounded my body, making me more powerful. "DONT YOU DARE CALL HER THAT. YOUR RAPEING DAYS ARE FINISHED."

I then gathered all of the aura into a sphere of dark energy. "This is for you Krystal. NIGHT BURST." A shock wave of dark energy was releasded, sending the Zangoose flying into a tree unconicous. After a while, I calmed down and walked over to Krystal. Before I asked if she was ok, Arceus appeared, obvisly not happy of what she saw.

"Arceus, I know may actions were unnecessary, but I couldn't control my anger. It's just... I wanted to protect Krystal. She's the first pokemorph friend I made in that facility. Please Arceus, show mercy." I was crying through everything I said. Arceus thought about it for a moment, then agreed to his plead.

"I will grant you mercy, little one. But be careful of your anger, it can make you do regretable things." I wiped the tears off my face, picked up Krystal, and Arceus teleported us to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, please help her." The nurse gasped at Krystal's condition, yelling for Chansey to bring a stretcher. I setted Krystal on it, and Nurse Joy told me to wait here for 5 minutes.

_5 minutes later_: I was getting very worried about her. What if she was slowly dying, or couldn't fly anymore, or worse? Nurse Joy came out of the E.R. and walked up to me. "Your friend will be fine. She just needs to rest." I was reliefed about the good news, but I wanted to see for myself.

"Can I see her?" "Sure, she's asleep though, so please keep quiet." I nodded on the outside, but my mind was screaming 'YES, SHE'S ALIVE. MY TRUE LOVE IS ALIVE.' As I quietly opened her door, I saw her sleeping, with one of her Giratina wings in her face.

I moved towards her bed, moving the wing delicately off her beautiful face. "Oh Krystal, i'm so sorry this had to happen to you. It's all my fault." A tear escaped my eye as leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I broke the kiss and snuggled my head on her chest, letting her beating heart put me to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I felt two hands on my head, but I already knew it was Krystal. I was closing my eyes, slowly letting sleeping kick in.

**Why was I born as a sap for this, I'll never know. What will happen next? Can Zorro's and Krystal's love for eacthother stay alive? Find out next chapter**

**Read and Review**


End file.
